


Naughty By Nature

by jagseun



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagseun/pseuds/jagseun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark works at an adult store and Jinyoung's looking to spice up his nonexistent sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty By Nature

Jinyoung could hear Jaebum’s words echoing in his head as he walked down the street swiftly.

_“Trust me Jinyoung; it makes your orgasm a million times better when you use it…”_

He wasn’t exactly sure why Jaebum thought that he needed tips on how to masturbate, was he just trying to make it keenly obvious that he was most likely getting some every night and his very much single best friend would probably be alone for the rest of his life?  Could he sense the fact that he sat in his room alone every night finishing himself off and them lying on his bed just thinking about how pathetic he was?  Was it obvious that he spends more time wallowing in his own self-loathing instead of actually trying to go out and meet someone?

The moment he completely gave up on his love life was the final nail in his coffin, leaving him to die alone and a virgin.  Jinyoung knew he had to find courage, to get back out there and find the person who was right for him.

He looked up at the at the bright neon sign above him that read ‘Naughty by Nature’ and inwardly sighed at how pitiful he was.

He was going to find the man of his dreams, but today was obviously not that day.

* * *

Jaebum had always given him some solid advice over the years and he knew he was only trying to help him out, but out of the blue telling him how he should masturbate?  That had to be crossing some sort of line.

_“You don’t need anyone else to have some fun!”_ Jaebum proclaimed; his boyfriend practically glued to his shoulder.

He walked down through the shelves of lubricants and whips with a complete disregard for the subject matter.  He just wanted to find whatever Jaebum was going on about, buy it, and walk out.  He kept his head down, only looking up to catch a quick glimpse of what was sitting on the shelves and deciding if he was in the right section or not. 

He slowed down as he finally found what seemed to be his destination.  He looked left and right to make sure nobody was looking at him before he decided to take a gander at the selection of products.  The variety was a little overwhelming, _what does all of this even mean?_  He looked aimlessly and the never-ending shelves of different shapes and colours of—

“Do you need any help?”  A husky voice sounded in his ear, lips so close he could feel the hot air tickling his ear. 

He jumped, a squeaky yelp escaping his throat as he turned around so quickly his arm swung around and knocked over a stand of condoms nearby.  “Ah shoot, I—“He turned up to look at the man in front of him and had to stop and collect his thoughts for a minute.  _Holy shit, he’s attractive._ His blonde hair and brown eyes were staring deeply at him and he was just staring back until he saw the other smirk.  He took a moment to get his mind back to the reality of the situation and immediately threw himself to the ground to start picking up the fallen merchandise.  “I’m sorry!”  He said, his voice coming out higher than normal as he stared at the ground unable to make eye contact.

“Hey hey don’t worry, I got this.”  The boy started to take the condoms from Jinyoung, his hands brushing his as he tried to get him to let go.

Jinyoung was forced to look up at his face again and he suddenly found it very hard to breathe properly. The situation had reached a level of awkward that he was just not ready to deal with.  “I, I have to—I’m going.”  Before the boy could respond Jinyoung was on his feet and almost running to the exit.

Jinyoung was huffing and puffing when he finally made it out of the store, the heat emanating from his face counteracting the cold weather outside.  _Where the hell did he come from, I didn’t even hear him walking up to me.  Is he that light on his feet?  Did he sprout wings and float over to me?_ He couldn’t believe how unfortunate he was, he meets the most handsome guy he’s ever seen in a sex store after knocking over an entire display of condoms. 

There was truly no way his life could get any more pitiful.

* * *

Just when he thought his life couldn’t get any more pitiful here he was the very next day at the exact same store.  In the end he wasn’t able to buy what he wanted so he just wanted to finish his errand, it had absolutely nothing with the fact he could barely sleep at night because he couldn’t stop thinking about the angel he saw the day before, nothing at all.

He eased the door open and stepped in before looking around to make sure he wasn’t there.  He had to keep questioning whether or not he actually wanted to see him or not, half of him just hoped he could get in and get out and pretend yesterday had never happened, while the other half of him hoped that the boy would just pop out from behind a shelf, forgive him for knocking over the stand, and ask for his hand in marriage.  The former seemed much more plausible.

He made his way back to the same section he was in before, this time looking in every direction to make sure nobody was there, and sighed before looking up at the huge variety once more. 

“Are fingers alone just not cutting it anymore?”  A low voice sounded behind him and he cursed himself as he jumped again this time turning around and managing not to knock anything over this time. _I swear I just looked around, where the hell did he come from?!_ He just kind of stared at his face before he realized he was waiting for an answer to his question. 

“Uhh…”  He didn’t know what to say, but he was determined to keep his feet firmly planted where they were, running away was not an option today.  Today is the day he was going to change his life for the better.

He almost felt insulted as the boy started giggling to himself before speaking again.  “Sorry, it’s just that you were in the same section yesterday so I assumed you were looking for an anal dildo.”  He had to look down at the ground as he felt the red flaring up on his cheeks.  He wasn’t sure whether he should be happy or humiliated that he actually remembered him.  _Why couldn’t the man of my dreams work in the supermarket, or a clothing store?  Why did it have to be here?_

“I, um…”  _Get it together Jinyoung!  You can do this!_ “Well a friend suggested that maybe I try it so I was just… browsing.”  He risked looking up at the boy again as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand.  He noticed there was a nametag on his shirt. _Mark,_ he read.  Not exactly the name he pictured an angel to have but at this point he could’ve been named _Lube McBoob_ and he would’ve probably thought it sounded just as heavenly.

The boy was still smirking as his eyes lit up.  “Oh!  So it’s your first time using one?”  He turned to the shelf of endless options and started looking.  “I can help you find something good for beginners.”  Jinyoung was trying not to be shocked at how openly he talked about these things, but he had to realize being able to openly talk about sex had to be in the job description somewhere.  It was even more than that though, he looked almost _excited._

“I’m not exactly sure what I should be looking for… “Jinyoung spoke only to fill the silence but Mark was already pulling things off the shelf rapidly and shoving them into his arms.

“Hmm, I don’t think you’d want anything that vibrates for the first time or anything that big…”  He looked at Jinyoung quizzically.  “Hey, do you think this width is too big?”

Jinyoung had to keep himself from gawking, “I don’t know?  I…”  He wasn’t sure what to say again.  _Think Jinyoung, you need to talk to him!_ “I’m sure a person capable of anything once they put their mind to it.”  He said, flashing a quick smile before fully processing what he just said.  _Smooth Jinyoung, real smooth._

Mark just broke out into another mini fit of giggles before adding it to his growing pile.  “Alright!”  He said finally as he turned back to Jinyoung with an armful of various types of dildos.  “I can personally recommend all of these!   Did you want to get all of them?  Or would that be too weird to buy them all at once…”

Jinyoung stared at him for a second before asking the obvious question on his mind.  “You… do you own all of these?”    

“I, oh, well yeah, I guess I do.  They tend to pile up over the years I assume.  I can’t let that 50% employee discount go to waste you know…”    Mark said; his smile still plastered on his face.

Mark took the pile and shoved it into Jinyoung’s hands and he had to take a quick look around the store again to make sure nobody was there to see this ridiculous sight.  “I can’t buy all of these; can’t you maybe just recommend one?” 

“Well they all have their ups and downs.”  He paused, Jinyoung finally realized that was supposed to be a joke and laughed uncomfortably.  Mark’s smirk finally faded from his face, a very faint but visible tinge of red on his cheeks.  “Sorry, I tend to go overboard with these things… I’ll put a few back.”

Jinyoung couldn’t help but smile. That was the first time Mark ever faltered in front of him for a change.  Not truly caring he arbitrarily picked one up and said “I guess I’ll go with this one, seems harmless enough.”  Finally the awkwardness of the whole situation had died down and he was able to behave like a normal person.

“Oh, yes, good!  Now since this is your first time and all guess I should tell you all the seemingly obvious but drastically important, like please if you don’t want to get hurt make sure you use a lot of lube with this, maybe even a condom would be a good idea.  Make sure you wash it frequently and _please_ never shove anything up your ass that doesn’t have some sort of blocker on the end.  I can tell you that getting something stuck up your ass is pretty horrifying.”  Mark explained, cringing at the end part of his statement.

“Are you speaking from experience again?”  Jinyoung asked in a teasing tone, it was his turn to smirk back at him.

“Oh _god_ no.  Not me, my friend Jackson, sometimes I really think he’s an idiot but he tried to experiment one night and ended up with a dildo stuck up his ass, he had to go to the hospital to get it removed.”  Mark recalled.

“… Well that's embarrassing, if that happened to me I don’t think I’d be able to tell anyone.”

“I wouldn’t be either but he posted the whole story to Twitter…  I got hourly updates from the hospital bed… I’ll spare you the gory details but they managed to get it out eventually.  It wasn’t pretty. So I hope you take my warning to heart.”  He said flashing a smile at Jinyoung and he felt his composure crack as he started to notice how beautiful he was again.

“Yeah, I guess I’ll just take this then…”  He said motioning towards the cash register.

Mark looked just slightly disappointed. “Oh, it comes in both purple and blue, which one would you prefer?”

Jinyoung really didn’t think the colour of the object he shoved up his ass for pleasure really mattered.  “Uh, you can choose.”

He leaned his face a little closer to Jinyoung’s so that their noses were only a few centimetres apart.  “Well since I already have the purple one I guess I’ll get you the blue one so we don’t clash.”

Jinyoung was left standing there so shaken and flustered he just went walked to the cash register finished the transaction all while unable to look up at Mark, who would probably find the fact that the entirety of his face was now red hilarious.  He was just about to walk out when he heard mark yell back at him.

“Hey wait!  I didn’t even get your name—“It was too late Jinyoung was gone.

_Shit.  I ran away again._

* * *

Pitiful or not Jinyoung found himself at the same store for a third day in a row, determined to end this whole saga once and for all and just ask the boy out for coffee or something.  Unfortunately when he walked in he was greeted by a blonde, but it was not the blonde he was looking for.

“Oh, hey there cutie, need help finding anything?”  The boy called out to him from the cashier, his blonde hair slicked back and the cheesy grin on his face made him look like the greasiest person alive.

He read the name on his shirt, _Jackson_. He recalled the story Mark told him yesterday.  _So this is the idiot he was referring to._

“Hey I know you!  I saw you talking to Mark yesterday!”  _How?  I looked around the entire perimeter and didn’t see anyone, is everyone on staff here some sort of ninja?_ “If you’re looking for him his shift doesn’t start for another ten minutes.”

“Who said I was looking for him?” He countered, immediately regretting it.

Jackson let out a high pitched laugh.  “I saw the way you guys were talking yesterday, you can’t fool me!  Honestly I was in shock; I think Mark talked to you more in the span of five minutes than he has talked to me in the past five years!”

“I’m pretty sure he was just doing his job.”  Jinyoung said, sounding more sassy than intended.

“I’ve never seen Mark actually approach a customer and actually try to help them ever.  He usually just tries to hide between the stands while he restocks items and prays that nobody will see him.  Last week a woman asked him how far he thought that a whip would fit up her vagina and I’m pretty sure he’s been particularly traumatized ever since.  One time I caught him spending half of his shift hiding in a dressing room!” 

Jinyoung looked up at him astonished but didn’t even get to reply before the blonde started running his mouth again.

“So yeah, I’m pretty sure Mark has the hots for you so you don’t need to worry.  Anyways did I mention I also have the ability to see how compatible you are with Mark?  Go ahead, just turn around and I can tell you.”  Jackson motioned with his hand for him to turn.

“How are you going to—“

“Just turn!”  Jinyoung had no idea where this was going but he turned around just so hopefully the other one would shut up.

He could feel Jackson staring at him intently for a moment before he spoke.  “ _Wow,_ Mark was right, you _do_ have a nice ass.”

Jinyoung turned around appalled.  “Excuse me?  What are you—wait Mark said _what_?”  He said, his anger fading into embarrassment.

Jackson let out another high pitched laugh, “Don’t leave!  I’m sorry, I really can predict your compatibility, I swear!  I can predict it with just one question actually.”

This was turning into the longest ten minutes of Jinyoung’s life but because he was unable to leave he decided to humor him.  “Ok, go ahead and ask whatever you want.”  He said with a sigh.

“Are you a top or a bottom?”

“Am I _what_?”  That was not exactly the question Jinyoung was expecting.

“Oh I’m sorry!  You’re a virgin right?  You probably don’t know.  How about I phrase it like this.  Would you rather climb on top of Mark and ravish his body until he’s screaming your name, or would you rather let him dominate you until you’re voice goes hoarse and you won’t be able to walk—“

“ _Jackson._ ” He jumped a bit as he was suddenly face to face with Mark who had just walked in.

“Mark!  Funny seeing you here, I was just making sure this boy is right for you, you know, can’t have my best friend dating any weird people!”  Jackson said, realizing he’s probably in quite a bit of trouble.

Mark turned to Jinyoung.  “I’m so sorry; Jackson has the tendency to pry himself into other people’s personal life without their permission.”

Jinyoung was just happy to see Mark again.  “It’s alright.”

“Why are you back here again anyways?”  His smirk popped back onto his face.  “Are you here to tell me how it went with your new sex toy last night?”

Jackson started squealing in the background.  “What is this?  Is Mark actually openly flirting with a guy?  Should I be video recording this rare moment?!” 

Jackson instead was only met by a sharp glare from Mark.  “Can you just leave for a second?”

Instead of leaving he just ducked behind the counter.  “Pretend I’m not here!”  He said and Mark sighed but turned back to Jinyoung anyways.

“Again, I’m really sorry… to you…”  Mark started.

“Jnyoung, my name’s Jinyoung.”  He said as he smiled and held his hand out.

“Oh, Jinyoung!  My name is Mark, but you probably gathered that already.” He said as he shook hands with Jinyoung, flashing all his teeth when he smiled this time. 

Jinyoung thought he was going to melt at the sight but he had to keep it together, this was it.  “Actually the reason I’m here is that I was wondering if you would be free anytime this week, maybe we could hang out together?”

They both decided to ignore the squeals coming from behind the counter.  “Well, my shift ends at four today, are you free after then?”

“Yeah I’m free.  I’ll meet you here and maybe we could grab a quick dinner or something.” 

“Yeah that sounds great, Jinyoung.”  As soon as Mark finished his sentence he was greeted by Jackson not being able to control himself anymore, leaping up from behind the counter and pulling Jinyoung into a tight hug.

Jinyoung only knew the guy for five minutes but he was hugging like he was his best friend who just got engaged.  “I’m so happy for you!  You better treat Mark well or I’ll kill you.”  He said, still smiling the entire time.  Jinyoung could only laugh uncomfortably in response waiting for him to let go. 

While he was letting go he discreetly shoved three small tubes into Jinyoung’s hands, “What is—“

“Shhh, don’t worry the lube is complimentary.”  He said as he forced Jinyoung to shove them into his pocket.  “You’re going to need them.”    He took a step closer so he could whisper in his ear.  “Mark is _definitely_ a top.”  Leaving Jinyoung flustered as he walked back to the counter.

_Maybe we aren’t compatible after all._


End file.
